Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: Zero Mission
by rurouni bob
Summary: Immediately following the One Year War, the Federation begins a military rebuild. This follows a squad of Newtype trainees as they encounter battle. Features Terry Sanders Jr from 8th MS Team. Gimme some feedback when you read it.


Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: Zero Mission Prologue Feb. UC 0080: The One Year War is over. In the conflict, nearly 6 billion people; both Earthling and Spacenoid; lost their lives due to political strife. As a new decade begins, people throughout the Earth-sphere hope the violence will finally end. However, many factions still desire battle, both Feddie and Zeon. And as March of UC 0080 begins, so does a new conflict that could have dire consequences for the entire Earth-sphere...  
  
Part 1: Rebirth March 3, UC 0080 "I'm supposed to pilot that hunk of crap?" Alex Gaten inquired, standing before a half-finished mobile suit frame. "I can't even tell what it originally was." "It was a RX-78 NT-1 G-4 Gundam 'Alex' prototype, but we're gonna make it better" came in a deep, bellicose voice. As Alex swiveled on his heel, he saluted. "Commander Sanders, sir!" he said crisply. The other two rookie pilots in the Federation's Newtype Engagement Program snapped to attention. Sanders laughed. "At ease. I thought it appropriate, that you would pilot a modified 'Alex' Gundam" the veteran pilot said in an easy manner. The other pilots relaxed a bit, while Alex stayed tense. "Ha ha, very funny. Alex piloting an 'Alex'. It's so funny I could puke. I'm supposed to take this piece of shi..." "You're supposed to suck it up and deal, soldier!" Sanders roared at the young pilot. As the older man composed himself, the young Newtype before him glared. "The engineers tell me that when that 'piece of shit' is done, it'll be one of the most powerful mobile suits in existence. And by the way, you won't be piloting an 'Alex', you'll be piloting the Gundam Type Zero" he said as he walked out of the hanger. "Type Zero huh? Well, you'd better be number one" Alex said as he followed the other pilots out of the darkened hanger. "You'd best work..."  
  
March 15, UC 0080 The GM Kai deftly avoided the dummy fire, shooting its own blanks back. In the cockpit, Alex Gaten leaned hard into the controls. 'Dammit, how come those other guys are better Newtypes then me? It's bullshit' he thought as a blank grazed his GM's shoulder armor. Firing back, he was satisfied at the fact that he was still a better MS pilot then his two wing mates. The GM shuddered suddenly as it was slammed into from behind, sending the suit sprawling. "Damn!" he cursed. "Commander, what the hell do you call that strategy, The Nail The Guy in The Back Like a Wuss maneuver?" Over the comm, he heard the older pilot laughing. "It's not about how you hit your opponent, it's that you hit them at all. Good thing this isn't live combat, or you'd have a beam saber in your cockpit" Sanders said, his voice becoming deadly serious. As the battered old RX-79[G] Gundam rose from where it had tackled the GM, it looked ominous. As though in manifestation of that sensation, klaxons began to blare...  
  
As the 19th Newtype training squad moved to acquire ammo, explosions began to erupt in the failing light. As search lights began flooding the surrounding area, a dark mobile suit burst from the treeline. "We have a Dom-class mobile suit, f/Trop type! Armed with a heavy beam cannon!" yelled Ken Miaya, the MS expert. "Non-standard armament!" As though in response, the battered old Gundam dropped the rifle filled with blanks and retrieved a beam rifle from the equipment rack on its back. "Alright people, saddle up! We've got Zekes to deal with and we're showin' no mercy! Got that?" Sanders roared over the comm channel as the three GM Kais retrieved 90mm machineguns and spare clips from the type 74 hovertruck parked near the MS hanger. A moment later, a rocket exploded against the hanger, showering the mobile suits below with shrapnel. As the 19th Squad moved out, Sanders raised his beam rifle and fired, a single beam lancing into the darkness. A moment later, an explosion sounded, the shockwave throwing the Dom Tropen off-balance. As though cued, Einrich Musseldorf, the third GM pilot, opened fire on the enemy suit, targeting the cockpit. Momentarily, the massive black and purple machine buckled and fell, slamming into the ground. "Ein, behind you!" Alex yelled, but it was too late. The energy beam had penetrated the GM's back, bursting through the chest a moment later. The dark brown Zaku charged a moment later. "No data on this one Chief! Looks like a modified F2, but I dunno how its using a beam rifle!" Miaya called out. A moment later, the Zaku's head imploded, a shot from Sanders' beam rifle cutting into it. As several other MS teams moved out into the surrounding forest, a recall order sounded in Sanders' Gundam. "Call it off boys, we're bringing this one in for questioning..." Sanders was cut off as a massive shape suddenly loomed from the darkness. "Mobile armor? Take cover people!" came the Commander's bellicose voice.  
  
As the Gundam and two GMs scattered, the floodlights died. A moment later, the night sky lit as the mega particle cannon in the body of the massive weapon fired, revealing it momentarily. "A Big-Zam! Drop your guns! Conventional 90mm rounds are too small, and it's got an I-Field!" yelled Miaya as he drew the single beam saber from his suit's backpack. Following suit, Sanders drew both of his suit's beam sabers and charged. A moment later, three red eyes glowed to life as a shower of 75mm rounds burst from the darkness. Alex's GM slammed backwards, crashing into the hanger wall. "....Gaten...are y...okay?..." came the garbled message from Sanders. Alex didn't bother to respond. Scrambling from the cockpit, he ran towards the development section. Seeing the earlier missile had struck nearby, he looked about, moonlight filtering through the gaping hole in the ceiling of the hanger. Two GMs lay ruined, their backpacks showing strange modifications. Moving past them, he found the Gundam, undamaged. As he scaled the gangway towards the cockpit, the red-on-white color scheme of the Gundam struck him as ostentatious. As he sat in the pilot's chair, he activated the main computer. The monitors flared to life, and the HUD winked on. As it did, 'RX-78D Gundam Type Zero control system active' scrolled across the screen. Alex grinned. 'Well Zero, let's go pay a visit to the Zeon' he thought as the Gundam rose to it's feet, the green eyes glowing in the dimly lit room ... 


End file.
